


Die Drei ??? und der verschwundene Justus Jonas

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, justus is a little shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Prompt: Drei Fragezeichen und der verschwundene Justus. Justus muss "Erkundungen machen, Informationen sammeln" obwohl Bob und Peter einen neuen Fall annehmen wollten. Sie schleichen ihm also hinterher und finden heraus dass er einfach frei macht, richtig dreist :D Also am Santa Monica Pier Eis essen, Morton besuchen zum Schach spielen, für Tante Mathilda einkaufen etc.
Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 8





	Die Drei ??? und der verschwundene Justus Jonas

**Author's Note:**

> ich hab drüben auf [drei-satzzeichen](https://drei-satzzeichen.tumblr.com/) nach prompts gefragt (beschäftigungstherapie und so) und bekam von el-gay-bi-tea diesen wunderbaren Vorschlag!  
> Wenn irgendjemand noch Wünsche/Ideen hat... die nächsten Tage habe ich eh nichts zu tun.
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://drei-satzzeichen.tumblr.com/post/613043181431488512/drei-fragezeichen-under-verschwundene-justus)

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Justus.

Überrascht schauten Peter und Bob ihn an.

„Wie?“, hakte Peter wenig wortgewandt nach, bevor Bob sich einmischen konnte.

„Ich hab keine Zeit“, wiederholte Justus.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso?“, wollte Bob wissen. Ihm kam es komisch vor, dass Justus sich so unerwartet dagegen aussprach, Lesley zu treffen, die angedeutet hatte, es könnte eventuell einen neuen Fall für die Drei ??? geben.

Doch Justus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich muss ein paar private Ermittlungen machen.“

„Privat?“ Peter wirkte genauso irritiert, wie Bob sich fühlte.

„Ja.“ Immer noch bot Justus keine weitere Erklärung an. Es beruhigte Bob ein bisschen, dass er noch nicht kurz angebunden geworden war, sondern im Gegenteil ziemlich entspannt wirkte.

„Okay“, sagte Bob langgezogen. „Dann treffen wir uns ohne dich mit Lesley?“, schlug er vor.

Justus nickte zustimmend. „Tut das. Ihr könnt mir ja hinterher Bericht erstatten.“ Damit erhob er sich, schnappte sich die Jacke vom Haken, und ging zur Tür. „Ich muss los, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!“

Wie vom Donner gerührt sahen Bob und Peter ihm nach.

„Was war _das_ denn?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. Immer noch betrachtete er nachdenklich den Ausgang, durch den Justus gerade verschwunden war. Wenn Justus sowas machte, war meistens irgendetwas faul. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht gerade wohl bei der Vorstellung, ihrem Ersten hinterher zu spionieren.

Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie unangenehm es ihm im Fall _Musik des Teufels_ gewesen war, feststellen zu müssen, dass seine Freunde ihm gefolgt waren. Auch, wenn es am Ende alles zum Guten gewendet hatte, manche Dinge waren, wie Justus gesagt hatte, _privat_.

„Ich schätze, wir müssen uns alleine mit Lesley treffen“, stellte Bob fest.

Er holte sein Handy hervor, um sie anzurufen, und versuchte, nicht weiter über Justus‘ Verhalten nachzudenken.

Als Bob nach ihrem Gespräch mit Lesley noch schnell für seine Mutter einkaufen ging, sah er zufällig, wie Justus auf dem Parkplatz des Supermarktes mit Tante Mathilda ins Auto stieg. Sie waren zu weit weg, als dass Justus Bob bemerkt haben konnte, doch Bob wunderte sich über das Geschehen.

Nun, vielleicht hatten Justus private Nachforschungen ihn in die Nähe geführt und Tante Mathilda nahm ihn mit nach Hause. Zu gegebener Zeit würden sie schon erfahren, was los war.

-

Doch Justus schwieg beharrlich.

Und als Peter drei Tage später vorschlug, sich erneut auf dem Grundstück von Lesleys Großvater nach Hinweisen umzuschauen, kam wieder dieser Satz, der so völlig untypisch für Justus war.

„Ich kann nicht.“

Peter blinzelte überrascht und auch Bob sah ihren Ersten verwundert an.

„Schon wieder?“ Wieder war es Peter, der zuerst nachfragte.

„Ja“, erklärte Justus. „Ich habe bereits etwas vor.“

Und als wäre damit alles erklärt, warf er einen Blick auf den Grundriss, den Lesley ihnen von dem Haus gegeben hatte und sagte: „Im Gartenhaus haben wir uns schon umgesehen, also könntet ihr vielleicht am Teich schauen?“

Kaum hatten Bob und Peter vorsichtig zugestimmt, verließ Justus auch schon die Zentrale.

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht“, sagte Bob, im gleichen Moment als Peter fragte: „Verfolgen wir ihn?“

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. So richtig gefiel es ihnen beiden nicht.

Bob seufzte. „Hat Justus noch den Peilsender in der Jackentasche?“

Ihr letzter Versuch, den Sender einzusetzen, war fehlgeschlagen. Und Justus neigte dazu, Dinge eine ganze Weile spazieren zu tragen, bevor er seine Taschen mal wieder ausräumte.

Peter schaltete schnell das Empfangsgerät ein, und da ertönte auch schon das Piepen, das sich zügig entfernte.

„Er ist mit dem Motorad los!“, erkannte Peter gleich, und im nächsten Moment hasteten sie hinaus zum Käfer.

Beinahe fuhr Bob noch Tante Mathilda über den Haufen, als er vom Schrottplatz schoss, doch sie waren beide so auf das Piepen fixiert, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie diese ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher sah.

Schnell waren sie wieder nah genug dran, dass sie nicht mehr befürchten mussten, dass Signal zu verlieren, und folgten Justus in gebührendem Abstand. Schließlich waren sie alle im Laufe der Jahre so paranoid geworden, dass sie eher früher als später merkten, wenn sie jemand verfolgte. Und Justus hatte den zusätzlichen Vorteil, den Käfer zu kennen.

Die Reise führte sie stetig in Richtung Los Angeles. Während der Fahrt mutmaßten Bob und Peter munter vor sich hin – schon um sich davon abzulenken, dass sie gerade ihren besten Freund beschatteten.

„Das letzte Mal hat er sich so benommen, als die Sache mit Brittany war…“, murmelte Bob nicht zum ersten Mal.

Wenn sie Glück hatten, hatte Justus bloß eine Freundin, von der er ihnen noch nichts erzählt hatte, und die diesmal hoffentlich auch nicht für einen inetrnational gesuchten Kunstdieb arbeitete. Aber es gab leider auch finsterere Möglichkeiten.

Schließlich teilte Peter mit, dass der Peilsender angehalten hatte. Bob sah kurz von der Straße auf, um sich zu orientieren, nachdem er die ganze Zeit nur nach Peters Anweisungen gefahren war.

„Warte mal… Hier wohnt Morton doch!“, fiel ihm plötzlich auf.

Auch Peter schaute sich jetzt um. „Du hast recht!“

Bob parkte den Wagen an der Straße, einen Block entfernt von dem Standpunkt des kleinen roten Lichts auf ihrem Empfangsgerät.

Das letzte Stück gingen sie zu Fuß. Offenbar befand Justus sich in einem Park, nur eine Straße von Mortons Wohnung entfernt – in diesem Park hatten sie während ihres Falls _Tödliche Spur_ gesessen, nachdem sie das Bankschließfach geöffnet hatten.

Kurz bevor Justus in Sichtweite kommen musste, bogen Peter und Bob vom Weg ab. Verdeckt von einigen Strächern näherten sie sich über die Wiese einem kleinen, gepflasterten Platz in der Mitte des Parks.

Vorsichtig lukte Bob zwischen einigen Zweigen hervor. Da saß Justus, auf einem Stuhl an einem der Schachtische. Ihm gegenüber saß ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren… Hugenay? War Hugenay wieder im Land?

Doch da sagte Justus offenbar etwas witziges, der Mann schüttelte lachend den Kopf und…

„Morton?“, entfuhr es Peter viel zu laut.

Der Chauffeur drehte sich abrupt nach ihnen um, und als auch Justus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebüsch fokussierte, taten die paar Sträucher leider nicht mehr viel, um sie zu verbergen.

Seufzend kamen Bob und Peter aus ihrem Versteck.

Justus hatte nicht mal den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen. Stattdessen grinste er seinen Freunden entgegen. „Ah, da seid ihr ja!“

Überrascht starrte Bob ihn an.

„Du hast uns _erwartet_?“, versicherte Peter sich. Offenbar traute auch er seinen Ohren nicht.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis ihr misstrauisch werdet“, erklärte er. „Eigentlich dachte ich, ihr erwischt mich schon beim Einkaufen mit Tante Mathilda.“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Nachricht bei Bob tatsächlich ankam. Er hatte sie bloß testen wollen! Das war so dreist, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlug.

Peter schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Und Morton lächelte nur vor sich, nahm dann nachdenklich einen Turm in die Hand und schob ihn über das Brett.

„Setzt euch doch dazu“, sagte Justus und nickte zu einer Bank, die in angenehmer Unterhaltungsdistanz vom Schachtisch stand. „Dann können wir nachher zusammen Eisessen gehen.“

Immer noch hatten Bob und Peter nicht so ganz verarbeitet, dass ihnen hier eine Falle gestellt worden war. Stumm folgten sie der Aufforderung.

„Das könnte allerdings noch etwas dauern“, erklärte Morton, „Bisher scheinen wir uns einigermaßen ebenbürtig zu sein.“

Da konnte Bob einfach nicht mehr, und begann zu lachen. Damit wäre der Fall _Die Drei ??? und der verschwundene Justus Jonas_ also auch gelöst.


End file.
